Provisioning
Provisioning is one of the crafting skill trees available in . It allows the Vestige to craft beverages and food. Provisioners can find recipes and ingredients in barrels, crates, sacks, or most other containers, and they can cook or create drinks as long as they have a recipe and the corresponding ingredients and Provisioning skills.Creating ESO: Crafting Facts Skills Passive Abilities *Recipe Quality: Allows the player to use more complex recipes **Rank 1: Allows the use of Standard (Green) Recipes **Rank 2: Allows the use of Difficult (Blue) Recipes **Rank 3: Allows the use of Epic (Purple) Recipes **Rank 4: Allows the use of Legendary (Gold) Recipes *Recipe Improvement: Allows the player to make higher level recipes **Rank 1: Allows the making of up to level 19 Recipes **Rank 2: Allows the making of up to level 29 Recipes **Rank 3: Allows the making of up to level 39 Recipes **Rank 4: Allows the making of up to level 49 Recipes **Rank 5: Allows the making of up to Champion 50 Recipes **Rank 6: Allows the making of up to Champion 150 Recipes *Gourmand: Adds time to the duration of any eaten food. **Rank 1: Adds 5 minutes **Rank 2: Adds 10 minutes **Rank 3: Adds 20 minutes *Connoisseur: Adds time to the duration of any consumed drink **Rank 1: Adds 5 minutes **Rank 2: Adds 10 minutes **Rank 3: Adds 20 minutes *Chef: Creates extra servings for each food recipe made **Rank 1: Creates 1 extra serving **Rank 2: Creates 2 extra servings **Rank 3: Creates 3 extra servings *Brewer: Creates extra servings for each drink recipe made **Rank 1: Creates 1 extra serving **Rank 2: Creates 2 extra servings **Rank 3: Creates 3 extra servings *Hireling: When you go offline, a hireling will find Food or Drink ingredients for you. Your hireling can be used every 24 hours **Rank 1: Receive mail with ingredients every 24 hours. **Rank 2: Receive mail with ingredients every 24 hours with increased chance for spices and flavorings. **Rank 3: Receive mail 12 hours after the previous mail was received. Increased chances of receiving spices or flavorings. Recipes Leveling tips *Investing 30 Champion Points into The Tower constellation will increase the crafting inspiration by 20%. Therefore, leveling crafting skills will require less materials and time. *An active ESO Plus membership also grants additional inspiration. *Hireling pasive skill is useful to obtain Food or Drink ingredients. *Recipe Quality rank 1 pasive skill should be unlocked as soon as possible. Standard (green) recipes grant the same inspiration as Difficult, Complex or Legendary recipes, but they consume the least ammount of ingredients. *A Skill Point should be spent on Recipe Improvement every ten Provisioning levels. It will allow crafting higher level recipes, which will grant a notably higher experience than lower level recipes. For example, rank 3 allows the making of up to level 39 recipes. It will unlock the making of level 30 and level 35 recipes (since there are no intermediate level recipes). Crafting level 35 recipes will grant the most ammount of inspiration in this case. *After spending a Skill Point on Recipe Improvement, a recipe of the appropriate level should be bought. Players should aim at recipes that consume cheap ingredients. Both the recipes and the ingredients can be bought at Guild Traders. Some cheap ingredients include Apples, Coffee, Flour and Wheat. Skill books *''A New Recipe?'' *''Baandari Mutton Stew'' *''Cooking Mastery, The Easy Way'' *''Redoran Cooking Secrets'' Trivia *As of Update 9, Chefs and Brewers now sell recipes according to the Vestige's Recipe Improvement rank. However, Provisioner Writs no longer have a chance to reward those recipes. Appearances * es:Aprovisionamiento ru:Снабжение (Online) Category:Online: Skills Category:Online: Crafting